


dnf story hahaha

by nethervines



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nethervines/pseuds/nethervines
Summary: its a story dnf
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	dnf story hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> bruh idk i draw not write

Lights flicker from the overhead LEDs, casting a purple glow across the room. The cramped room is barely enough to fit much except a single bed and desk. It's small, but enough. Even with the chipping walls and the books littering the ground, it’s enough. There was one problem though.

The room was so cold. Even with a thick sweater it was nearly impossible to ignore it. Although it was weird, it felt like the heater was sometimes broken, besides being checked a million times. Closing his eyes, Dream leans back in his chair. So cold. Even his toes were freezing. The monitor in front of him shows the time 11:30 pm, and although Dream would usually fall asleep at a time between 1-3 am, today he might head to bed early. Just to feel warm again, wrapped up in blankets.

Loud music plays in his ears through his headphones. They drown out the thoughts that swam around in his head like little fish. The thoughts were always there. Pestering him. Begging for him to listen. But Dream chose not to, instead, deciding to drown it all out with loud music. But fish don’t drown. Dream knows as soon as he takes the headphones off, the present reality will come flooding back to him, along with all his problems, worries, and… everything. 

He sighs. As long as he stays as he is now, he’s okay. The song that plays now reminds him of a certain someone, but he can't place his finger on who. He listens to the song more carefully, focusing on the lyrics and the beat. What is the name of the song? Dream clicks his mouse to wake up his fallen asleep computer, sitting back up. The title on the spotify says-

“Dream?” A voice with a slight british accent, a warm recognizable one. Dream jolts his head back to see his roommate standing right behind him. The sound is gone, ripped away from him. His roommate had taken his headphones right off of his head. 

“My headphones”, Dream blinks, staring at his black headphones which are now in George's hands. The noise had drowned out his thoughts before but now he was back to the present. Where he didn’t want to be. No. Let me go back. He refuses to make eye contact with George, instead deciding to focus his eyes on the headphones. “Give them back”.

“Stop ignoring me”, George replies, holding up the headphones higher. Dream follows the headphones with his eyes, looking up. He meets George’s eyes. His dark eyes that look like they stare into your soul. They look like they could unlock his secrets, the ones that don’t want to be unlocked. The kind that should stay inside forever. Dream can’t stand those eyes. The fish in his head start swimming again and he looks away, back to the monitor. They stay like that in silence for a little bit.

“Why did you come home so late?”, Dream murmurs, absentmindedly tapping random keys on the keyboard to a rhythm. The song from earlier was still stuck in his head. He wanted to listen to it again. 

“It’s warm in here, isn’t it?” George says, purposefully ignoring Dream’s question. Dream looks back at George again, who is now staring at the tall window above Dream’s bed. The window is dirty, dust on the windowsill, cobwebs in the corners. The darkness of the night makes it impossible to see anything out of it. Dream stares at it too but can’t see anything.

It was warm, weirdly enough. The heater must be on again.

“Dream”.

Dreams head feels light. He needs sleep, blissful sleep, it’s too tiring to stay here. 

“Dream. Do you want some food?”, George places a plastic bag on the desk. Dream recognizes the blue Walmart logo on the bag.

So that’s where he was. Dream shakes his head. “I’m going to sleep”, he murmurs, and gets up from his green gaming chair, pushing past George. He catches a glimpse of his reflection on the large mirror, looking at his dirty blond hair and green eyes. And behind him, he can still see George staring at him, illuminated in the purple lights of his LEDs. George, with his perfect and never out of place hair, grey hoodie, and his dark eyes, which were currently fixated on Dream. 

“Um”; George starts, still staring.

“Not now.”

“Your headphones?”

“Oh,”

Dream turns his head to look at George. “Put them on the desk, please.”

“Dream, Sapnap said-”

“George, please leave.” 

George pouts for a second, before carefully placing the black headset on the desk and getting up. He starts walking out the door, but at the last second pauses and says, “We should get our heater fixed”. And with that, Dream is left alone to himself again. And the thoughts come swirling back. 

Dream shakes his head. He walks over to the bed and plops down, holding his head in hands. His usual thoughts are different than usual. Tonight he thinks about his roommate, his strange, kind, and sweet roommate.


End file.
